<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power by HeyHeyArnold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341350">Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyArnold/pseuds/HeyHeyArnold'>HeyHeyArnold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, F/M, Marking, POV Third Person, Scratching, Vaginal Fingering, dom!reader, fem!reader - Freeform, sub!Calum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyArnold/pseuds/HeyHeyArnold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Calum’s eyes snapped up to meet her gaze as she blinked her eyelashes slowly. Never dropping his stare, she pulled his hand toward her and took two fingers into her mouth. His jaw tensed as he gulped down a thick breath. Her pouty lips around his fingers, now slicked with spit, caused him to shift his hips where he sat. She sucked in his fingers to the hilt again. This time, as she pulled his wrist away, Calum pushed his fingers apart and she ran her tongue up between them without a second thought.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Calum let out a deep moan before swiftly pulling her onto his lap. He saw the cheshire grin spreading across her face.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Now what, princess?” His mocking tone only revved her up. </i>
</p><p>- AKA reader has a fascination with the tattoos on Calum's hands so she puts them to good use -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calum Hood/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://saintlaurentcalum.tumblr.com/post/181669449992/i-made-this-and-its-honestly-not-to-bad-but-god-do#notes">this lovely manip</a><br/></p><p>Find it <a href="https://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com/post/617314696878489600/power">here</a> on Tumblr ✨ Come say hi!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I saw these in all the tabloids. The fans wouldn’t stop talking about them. What do they mean?”</p><p>She was sitting next to Calum on the couch when she picked up his right hand from where it rested on her thigh, rolling it slowly between her own . The night was quiet. They were curled up by the fire in the living room, her legs flung over his lap and her head resting on his shoulder. She examined every inch of his hand while her fingers traced his lightly, paying special attention to the “DSH” between his thumb and index finger..</p><p>“They represent my parents. See? That one’s for my dad and this one is for my mum.” He lifted his left hand from her calves so she could see the mirroring “JKH”. She reached out and laced her hand in his before she brought it up to her mouth and placed a small kiss over his mom’s initials. Calum watched her every move intently.</p><p>“That’s so sweet, baby. They look so good,” she cooed.</p><p>She let their tangled hands fall back in his lap together. She unlaced their fingers and traced his tattoos with her first finger before letting herself move to the veins that stuck out against his smooth skin. He hummed sweetly in response. “I got ‘em so they can always guide me,” he elaborated at her apparent fascination. She lifted his left hand again, one hand around his wrist and the other toying with his fingers, she brought his palm up in front of her face again.</p><p>“Will you let me guide you tonight?” Calum’s eyes snapped up from their hands to meet her gaze as she blinked her eyelashes slowly. Never dropping his stare, she pulled his hand toward her and took two fingers into her mouth. His jaw tensed as he gulped down a thick breath. Her pouty lips around his fingers, now slicked with spit, caused him to shift his hips where he sat. She sucked in his fingers to the hilt again. This time, as she pulled his wrist away, Calum pushed his fingers apart and she ran her tongue up between them without a second thought.</p><p>Calum let out a deep moan before swiftly pulling her onto his lap. He saw the cheshire grin spreading across her face.</p><p>“Now what, princess?” His mocking tone only revved her up.</p><p>The smug look on Calum’s face disappeared when she grabbed his hands and ran them under her sweatshirt, letting them stop on her bare breasts. Another groan fell from his mouth as he began to squeeze, teasing her nipples with his thumbs. She let out a whine as she rolled her hips forward against him slowly and craned down to capture his lips in hers. Calum’s hands slid down her back and he palmed her ass with a callous grip. Only shallow, needy breaths remained between them as she continued to grind down on his lap. She took note of his hands grasping at the waistband of her underwear and she barely had a chance to stand up before Calum had them in a pool at her feet while she discarded her top.</p><p>As she made her way back to straddle his lap, her right hand ran through his hair and found a firm grip. She pulled his head back with a quick jerk and his mouth fell open with a grunt at the movement. His hands pressed into her thighs on either side of him. She rested her other hand on his cheek while she ran her thumb over his swollen lips. Everything came to a halt as she slowly leaned down to take his bottom lip between her teeth. As she pulled away, she dragged her teeth over his puffy lip with a devious grin, causing a deep growl in Calum’s throat. She kept her face inches from Calum’s as she crashed her hips with his again. Never breaking eye contact, she dropped her left hand from his face to grab his left wrist. She wrapped his massive hand around her throat, a teasing look of mischief plain on her face.. Calum gave her an unsure look, only applying pressure when her intensity didn’t waiver. This was new for both of them and he was shocked seeing her take control this way. She had him eating out of the palm of her hand and he sure as hell didn’t mind.</p><p>Her lips formed a small “o” as she took a breath through her restricted windpipe and rested her hands on his chest where she dug her nails in. She felt Calum’s dick twitch below her and she smiled at the effect she was having on him. “And I wasn’t sure you’d be up for this,” she smirked, cocking an eyebrow at him. His free hand raced up her thigh and explored her folds to find that she was enjoying this new dynamic as much as he was.</p><p>Without a second of warning, he pushed his middle two fingers up inside her and tightened his grip on her throat when she let out a moan. As he made quick, sloppy thrusts into her core, he rolled his wrist so his palm hit her clit repeatedly.</p><p>“Oh, you wanna make me cum, baby? Wanna make me feel good? Scream your name?” Her eyes immediately darkened and the look on her face dared him test her but he was speechless, mouth still agape. She rolled her hips against his hand, matching Calum’s rhythm as he fingered her. The slightly sadistic smile never left her face. Her nails left bright pink marks as she scratched his chest. His shoulders. His arms. His scalp. His hold was steady around her throat but he knew he didn’t hold any power.</p><p>“Fuck me so good, baby. Fu-uck, yes.” She moaned out as her eyes floated shut and Calum’s pace seemed to grow impossibly faster. When she opened her eyes again, Calum could see the fire raging behind them as she said “Tell me what you want, baby. Beg for it.”</p><p>He let out a groan loud enough to wake the entire block. It was getting impossible to ignore the straining erection in his sweatpants and his forearm was on fire but all he could think of was watching her unravel right there in his lap.</p><p>His hand tensed around her throat as he stuttered out, “Oh-hh, fuck, p-princess. Cum for me. Wanna see……how pretty….fuck.”</p><p>“Then make me.”</p><p>Calum couldn’t take his eyes off her. She dug her nails into his arms and gasped for ragged breaths as he sent her careening through the stars. He kept her steady as her legs shook and her body rode wave after wave of pleasure. As she slowly came back down and relaxed into him, his hands fell to her hips, making sure she didn’t topple over. She placed a soft kiss to his lips. “Fuck, Cal.” He let out a breathy laugh that breezed across her cheek. She leaned in to rest her head on his chest briefly and then slid off the couch to stand. She was drunk on power and euphoria. “Baby boy, why don’t you come help me clean up and maybe I’ll take care of that for you,” she said pointing to the bulge in his pants. She was halfway down the hall with a teasing grin when he clamored off the couch after her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>